My First Diary
by DreamingIn2Eternity
Summary: AU. Pre-Book. Little Legolas's first diary.
1. Chapter 1

**My First Diary**

**Little Legolas's first diary. **

**Rating K+**

**I do not own Lord of the Rings, Legolas, or Thranduil.**

**Corresponds slightly with Diary from a Fathers Aching Heart, and Letters in Valinor.**

.

.

.

.

This Diary belongs to,

_Legolas Thranduilion._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**Thanks for reading PLEASE leave a review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone! **

**Just to clear up some things:**

**1)Legolas is a little kid, currently about 6.5 for a human(see below).**

**2)I feel that little Legolas would have gone to school in the day with all of the other elflings, and continued his studies regarding his royal status in the evening.**

**3) Thank you to those of you who reviewed!**

**4)I made my own chart to map the elflings ages, hope it helps clear things up : ) **

**Human years are listed on the left, the elves 'age' is on the right**

**2000=20**

**1500=18**

**1,000=17**

**500=16**

**250=14ish**

**100yr=13**

**50=6.5**

**25=3.25**

**12.5=1.125**

**6=1**

**After 2000, I think that the elves most drastic changes in age and appearance slows/stops by then in this timeline.**

**O.k-now that I'm done rambling onward to the story!**

Today is my Begetting day! I'm 50 human years old today! Ada and Nana gave me this book so I could write down all of my adventures in it! They said to start writing today, so,

I woke up this morning just before sunrise, 'cause I knew today was my begetting day and I went out onto the balcony and talked to all the birds waking up! The squirrels were out looking for nuts, and they were playing in the trees like I like to. Then the sun started to rise and the sky turned really pretty! The colors changed from pink to orange and then light blue. Then, I saw the sun peeking through the trees, and it was sparkling like Nana's necklace from Ada! After I was done talking to the animals, I talked to the trees. The trees asked me if I knew what day it was, and I told them they were silly. Then they asked me why, and I said " 'cause every elfling remembers his begetting day!". They laughed at me when I said that, but it was a nice laugh, so I didn't mind. After we finished talking, I bathed and got dressed. On my begetting day, I am allowed to chose any color I want to wear for the entire day-even if I have to be in the counsel room with the family, or listening to the People! Sometimes the rest of the family will match the color, unless it's not the right color for the big elves responsibilities-then they have to change. But today I chose a light green! And since it is spring they should be able to match. When I came out of the cleansing room, Calenbrethil, Laurërie, Ada, and Nana said "HAPPY BEGETTING DAY LEGOLAS" when they jumped out from behind the furniture. Well, only Calenbrethil and Laurërie, jumped out. Ada and Nana just stayed by the door with Celebellote-she's to little to say anything or jump. But that's o.k, 'cause she smiled and I took that to mean the same thing.

Everyone dressed in light green like me, and we went down to breakfast. Yávëtaur made me my favorite-sweet cakes and fruit! Then Collowen took Celebellote, and Ada and Nana, and Calenbrethil and Laurërie went to meet the court, and I was told I could go and play. So I went in the gardens and talked to the animals…hold on I hear someone calling me.

That was Collowen. Looks like I have to stop writing for tonight as Collowen just told me to go to bed. I tell you more tomorrow! Good night Diary!


	3. Chapter 3

**To my reviewers:**

**Thank you Luthien Surion-my elvish name, my first reviewer for this story, and for your sweet comments. **

**Also Thank you to Elf Reborn, my second reviewer. I wanted to PM you, to discusses your critique of my work, however, when I visited your profile page, I realized you had disabled PMing. I guess that I just leave my comments here, and if you wish to further contact me, you may do so through my PM account. First I'm VERY glad you thought that this was childish and immature! That was the personality I was trying to convey through my writing for little Legolas. Secondly, you're probably right-I don't know everything I could about Legolas, especially considering the last time I read through the books was well around six years ago. As far as Tolkien himself goes, indeed I have not researched his works or life, and only know a little from what I have read, but I will consider looking into the matter. Hmmmm, next college research paper anyone? Thirdly, I respect your opinion about Legolas's age, physically and mentally. However, If you read in my notes posted before the chapter, I said I imagined him to be around six years of age. As far as I'm aware, Tolkien never set an aging cycle for the elves-if you have a source for me to turn to please let me know, I would love to look into it.**

**Lastly, in reference to your comment of "Is this the best you can do as a writer"-no I'm confident it's that it's not. While in this work I am trying to focus on characterization, it is by no means something I would claim as my best. I think that my best works would be the one's that I've had nominated for my colleges literary publications. Those however cannot be placed on this site, as they are original works-not fanfiction. Otherwise I'm sure that some of my other stories on this site, are indeed far better than this one. If you have any specific suggestions for me, suggestions that would help improve my writing style, skill, and plot, please let me know. Thanks again for leaving a review!**

** ~S~**

Good Morning Diary! Today I woke up early just so I could continue writing. I left off with going to play in the gardens, I think thats where I want to start today. So, after I went outside to play in the gardens with the animals, I had to go back inside for lunch. When I was first told to come in I was upset 'cause I wanted to stay outside. But guess what! When I went inside, Nana told me we were going on a picnic to celebrate my birthday! Nana said that everyone was coming. I was so excited to get to eat lunch on a picnic with Ada and Nana and Celebellote, that I forgot to look for Calenbrethil, and Laurërie. Ada and Nana let me walk outside first, and the two of them surprised me again! This time they were holding presents! Ada said I could open them after we ate, so the six of us went to the stables and went to the picnic spot. When we got there, there was food everywhere! Again Yávëtaur chose the foods he knows I like most! After we were done eating I got to open my presents. Ada and Nana gave me you, and Celebellote gave me a kiss. Then I opened my present from Calenbrethil, and it was a book about trees! He told me that now I would be able to learn more about all of the trees I like to talk to in the garden! Then I opened my present from Laurërie, and it was another book! This one was of all the birds that live in Greenwood-and I could decorate the pages with leaves and things to make it look like the bird was really in a tree!

After I was done opening presents, Calenbrethil and Laurërie played hunter and prey with me, and then it was time to go home. All of the big elves went to go do big elf stuff again, and I went out to climb trees in the garden. I climbed up a really big oak tree, and it let me sit near the top so I could watch the birds fly in the sky. Some time later, Calenbrethil called me in for dinner, and again the food was my favorite! Yávëtaur made me a special dessert with fruit and sweet sauce! Dinner took much longer than usual, and by the time we were finished, the sun had already set. That was when Ada and Nana told me to start writing in my Diary, so I came back here to my room-and well, you know the rest! I'll write again later tonight, but now I have to get ready for my lessons.


	4. Chapter 4

Good evening Diary! My lessons this evening felt like they lasted forever. Why do I have to learn about a war that happened over a millennium ago?.It's so boring-I'd rather learn about the different animals in our forest. I also don't like learning about the way Ada rules the forest. Can't I learn all of that stuff later? I guess I was really lucky though, the lessons tonight were shorter because I was out all day. I was so sleepy when I came back that I almost forgot to write, so I guess that I should hurry up before I'm scolded for being up to late, or for accidently spilling my ink. So good night Diary, I've had a wonderful birthday, wish me luck with my lessons tomorrow! Good night!


	5. Chapter 5

It is such a beautiful day today and here I am locked inside doing lessons! My mind kept wandering outdoors, it has been a while since my lessons started, and I can hear the other elflings playing outside. (There are two sun cycles following every fifth sun cycle that the elflings do not have normal classes, but because I am royalty, I still have lessons). Since I kept getting distracted with everything, my lessons master finally released me to go out and play. Once I was free, I climbed up the really big oak tree again, and watched the birds. I also saw the pretty purple butterfly's this time. While I was talking to the oak tree, I lost track of time, and soon Calenbrethil joined me and asked me what I was doing. Sometimes, I think he doesn't have any thoughts running through his head. It was, after-all, obvious that I was talking to the oak tree. I tried to get him to guess at what I was doing by asking what I looked like I was doing, and he said it looked like I was talking to the tree. I told him he was correct, but he asked why because he still didn't seem to understand why I was talking to it. When I went to explain, he told me to tell him later, and to come back down onto the ground with him. Why does he ask me a question and then tell me not to answer until a later time? It's really irritating because I usually forget to say what I wanted to. Sometimes I think he (especially), and most of the big elves, say 'just tell me later' so that I forget and don't bother them anymore. Anyway, I went back down with Calenbrethil, and he told me that some of the humans from Dale had come to visit. He said that Ada wanted the whole family there to introduce us to one of his human friends. Ada and Nana didn't let me and Celebellote get close to the humans, so I had to say hi from far away. Nana told me later that because Celebellote and I are such young elflings, we could get sick from getting to close to the humans since our bodies were still building our defense against illness. I told Nana that I didn't understand, but she said not to worry about it. After I met the humans, I was allowed to go back outside to watch the sun set. It was really pretty, there were lots of bright colors in the sky. I think my favorite two were the red and light purple. One of Nana's favorite flowers is purple like the sky was. There was also bright yellow, orange, and pink. They were all pretty, but as the sunset continued the yellow and orange kept changing into different colors really quickly, mostly into pink. The pink was pretty, but my least favorite. To many of the annoying elleth's in my normal classes wear pink.


	6. Chapter 6

Today was such a long day! I rose at sunrise and went off to community school after my breakfast. Studies start a little after sunrise and run until midday. Then we elflings are given a break for midday meal. Usually my friends and I sit under a big oak tree and talk about the next adventure we want to go on. After break we have our basic defense training class outside in a glade near the school and then we come back inside for a general lesson review before being sent home.

I love to learn, I really do, but I often wish I could be like my siblings, to young or to old to attend daily community lessons. Eru they can be so BORING! I wonder when our lesson masters will realize that sitting a bunch of elflings together indoors and telling them to pay attention is never going to work. You'd think after all of their years of teaching they would have realized that by now. Anyway, the best lessons are when we get to go outside and play a game to help us learn. I think that excluding basic defense classes, the lessons that we spend using games to learn are my favorite. Otherwise, listening to the lesson's master for such a long time during the day is BORING! At the very least let us go sit under a tree to read our books! If we went outside too, maybe the ellith would leave me alone-that is the main reason I do not like community lessons and wish I did not have to go to them. The ellith are always so annoying! I guess the only sad thing though, if I did not go to community lessons, would be not being able to see Noredraug and Rangil. They are my two very best friends. I don't like many of the other ellyn. Most of the other ellyn are either too focused on 'being the best warrior', impressing the silly ellith, and/or they don't like me and are mean to me because I am a prince. Which is something I really don't understand. How did I decide that I wanted to be born a prince? And it's not my fault that over half of the ellith in our class are always acting silly and annoying because of it.

Speaking of the ellith, I only have one elleth that I would call a true friend. All of the other ellith are too focused on trying to impress the ellyn, and doing 'big elleth' things like making flower groups for the table. Tirtil, Noredraug's twin sister, is the one I would call a true friend. She is like Noredraug, Rangil and myself. She loves adventure and often joins us in our journeys. The only really annoying thing is when she teases us three ellon saying that ellith are, and always will be better than ellon. Fortunately though, she only does this when we play hunter and prey, which I and the other two ellyn will admit, she is far better at than the three of us ellon. I think part of it is her size and hair color. Even though she and Noredraug are twins, she is much smaller in size compared to him. As for her hair color, it is a really dark shadow brown, and like her brother, uses her hair to the best that she can, especially when we are playing hunter and prey at night in the garden. Rangil and myself are given away easily by our light hair. Even if we are mostly in the shadows, if the moon catches our hair, Tirtil says that is lights up and gives away our hiding place like a flame.

Anyway, going back to community classes, all of the ellith were being really annoying again. They wouldn't stop passing folded scroll pieces to me, even though I kept sliding them back to them with my feet, and they got me into trouble. Of course the second I choose to just leave the messages on the floor and ignore the ellith and notes entirely, my lessons master turns around to see the scroll pieces scattered around my desk like flakes of snow. And what's even worse, he came over and picked them up! After he collected all of them, he turned to me, with that evil 'lessons master is very upset look', and said that message passing was to be left to the messengers. He returned to his desk in the front of the room and began to open the messages!

I just buried my head in my arms and groaned once I realized what he was going to do. Noredraug and Rangil just looked at me with sympathy, I had shared with them some of the messages when they had first started, so they knew just how bad this was going to be in front of a class of thirty elflings.

My lessons master opened the messages and began reading them:

_Legolas! You are the love of my life marry me!_

_Love, Nimnen_

_Legolas! Your the cutest and most hottest elf ever! I love you with all of my heart and naneth and adar will be so pleased that you will marry me!_

_Love, Romril_

The list went on and on. Finally after seven messages and over half the class howling like wargs, it was timed to be dismissed, and my lessons master promised to finish reading the remaining seven next time I was in class.

I wish even more now that I was like my siblings and needed not to go to community school. I am going to be the person that gets laughed at for the next century because of these stupid notes.

I guess I'll tell you more about my classes tomorrow. I don't want to get into trouble for staying up too late. Good night Diary!


	7. Chapter 7

Good Evening Diary!

So today was kinda boring. I attended my community classes as usual and as promised, my lessons review master finished reading the remainder of the messages from the ellith around me.

I guess that my favorite lesson time today was the during the early sunrise lesson, mostly because I knew that if I started my lessons and the day, both would end eventually. Even my basic defense class today was awful! I don't think I have done so many hand to hand defense simulations in a row ever before! I'm so tired and sore! I was lucky though because I was paired with Noredraug, and he and I are similar in strength, whereas Rangil is much stronger than both of us.

I knew today was going to be difficult, not just because of the messages that were read during the late day lesson, which was the time set for my lessons review. This morning I didn't wake at sunrise and was almost late to my early sunrise lesson, which was of course, focusing on all of the basic workings of the kingdom for these coming two seasons. My teacher always gets mad at me for not answering right away, but she doesn't understand! I already know the answers to most of the stuff she is talking about! Adar had me study it when I began my privet studies and those began early in the last cold season. It's been almost a turn of the seasons since then! My lessons master doesn't understand that I already know the things she is currently teaching, and if I raise my hand all the time, none of the other students will get a chance to answer! I've even tried talking to her about it but she says, 'Legolas! I will not hear any of it! Just because you are a prince does not mean you can do less work then the other elflings!'. Some times I think that the big elves do not listen to me. Well anyways, I have to go to my privet lessons now, and they are supposed to run late tonight, so I can't write again until tomorrow evening! I hope you sleep well Diary! Oh! And, if you ever talk to me (but I'm not sure how you would), I promise to listen! Good night!


	8. Chapter 8

Good Evening again Diary! I was told some great news today! My three eldest brothers are coming home finally for the first time in three years! They've been away handling things for the kingdom, alliances and… and… well I can't remember what else. But they are coming home! I'm so excited I don't think I can wait the next following weeks as they travel from The Golden Wood to the Greenwood! Ada says we all will meet them on the boarder of the forest! I'm going out of the inner kingdom for the first time and I can't wait! I have to go to bed now, but I will tell you more later! Good night!


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry! I know it's been a really long time! Updates are a w.i.p-I'm writing as much as I can afford to. Anyway, Enjoy!**

Wow! I can't believe so much time has past since my last entry! Both my community and privet lessons have been very busy, and Ada and Nana have been busy preparing for the return of my eldest brothers. It's been three years since I last saw them, but I remember them well. Ereledh is the oldest, and everyone knows he will make a fine king one day. He is like Nana, with very dark brown hair and silver blue eyes. I've heard some of the palace staff say that he could be Naneth's reflection if he could make his hair wavy and long like her's-I don't believe them though, Ereledh would have to be an elleth to look like Nana… and even then, I don't think he would, Nana's too pretty-she's the most beautiful elleth alive!

Anyway, I asked Nana today where he, Taurësûlmor, and Sûlrhûnril have been, but she said not to worry about it-they were doing work for Ada. I wanted to know more, but Nana asked me about what my thoughts were about leaving the inner kingdom and going to the border-you know… sometimes I think that the big elves do that on purpose. Its nice of Nana to want to know what my thoughts are, but it upsets me that she changes the subject and then avoids it until we are done talking. How am I supposed to get my questions answered if she keeps bringing up different things to talk about?

Taurësûlmor and Sûlrhûnril are kinda like that. It's weird with them-like they can hear each other's thoughts. I asked them if they were mind speakers, once, but they just laughed and said, "Someday you'll understand Legolas".

I asked Naneth about that later, too. She said that being twins means that they have a special bond with one another-and through that bond they are able to understand each other, even without words- she said it was kinda like her and Ada's bond, but when I asked her if that meant that they were going to get married like her and Ada, she laughed and said 'no'. She said that they were close to each other in a way that was similar, but also very different from her and Ada's bond. I told her I still didn't understand, and she said the _exact_ same thing that Taurësûlmor and Sûlrhûnril had said!

I'm just wondering now when that 'someday' will come…

I'm tired of hearing the phrase, 'Someday you'll understand, Legolas'.

I do, after all, have an eternity of 'somedays' ahead of me...

It's getting late so I have to go to bed now diary, but I'll write more tomorrow and I'll tell you more about Taurësûlmor and Sûlrhûnril! Goodnight!

**Please leave a review!**


End file.
